To die
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Clex. Así es como deseo terminar, junto a tí y en tus manos


**TITULO:** To Die

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Smallville

**Pairings/Warning:** Clex

**Category:** Slash. Angs/Romántico (¿Quién lo iba a decir de mí?)

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Smallville, Liga de la Justicia y Teen Titans. Pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

_**COPY LE FAY **: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach _

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**Nota:**_ Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic. _

_¿Qué es Clex? Bueno, es una contracción de Clark y Lex, lo que deriva en una pareja de corte Gay. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Porqué a pesar de que ésta serie ya no es lo que era, me sigue gustando esta pareja. **

**¿Y cómo no gustarme si es encantadora? **

**Mi particular manera de pensar sobre este par: "Así es cómo deseo terminar". **

**Gracias por leerme **

Metrópolis

Todo era un caos.

Las personas gritando, la tierra hundiéndose bajo sus propios pies.

El mar y su ira deleitándose ante el sufrimiento mortal.

Los cielos llorando amargamente, inundando las vidas que antes contemplaba apaciblemente.

Terremotos, tsunamis, el mundo se terminaba y esa vez, la última vez, no había un superhombre que pudiera ayudarles.

-¿En dónde está Superman? Interrogó Wonderwoman al tratar de imponer un poco de orden en aquel caos.

-Nadie lo ha visto. Green Lantern suspiró, sabiendo que el fin se avecinaba y ni toda su grandiosa Liga Ilimitada serviría demasiado en esa ocasión.

-Tranquilo, todo terminará bien. Hawkgirl presionó con afecto el brazo del hombre que en un futuro perdido, sería el padre de su hijo.

Ambos demostrando un amor que en otras circunstancias, tal vez, podría ser. Pero no en esas, no en esa vida ni en ese mundo porque los errores se pagaban con creces y lo estaban comprobando.

Lo último que les restaba hacer era mirarse con añoranza y saber, que al igual que sus compañeros, la posibilidad de ir a otros planetas ya no estaba contemplada.

La liga había adoptado la tierra como hogar y si este se destruiría, ellos caerían con él.

-Por Hera. Susurró Wonderwoman, observando con dolor lo que había sido el Coliseo Romano. Ya no más.

-Y yo pensé que terminaría luchando. Rió Flash, tratando de aminorar un poco el mal rato, pero sabiendo, como el resto de los superhéroes, que esa vez no sería posible.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Gruñó Batman, olvidándose de su estoicidad.-Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Nadie quiso aceptar lo evidente, por lo que mientras escuchaban a la tierra desmoronarse, simplemente no pudieron más.

-Supergirl dice que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Comunicó Green Arrow, teniendo el último contacto con la "prima" de Superman.-El núcleo central de la tierra…

Wonderwoman detuvo el resto de la oración.

Si la alienígena no había podido hacer nada, mucho menos ellos.

Definitivo, el mundo se acababa y no se moverían.

-¿En dónde está superman? Se escuchó nuevamente preguntar y no por ninguno de los héroes, sino por las personas. Esas que estaba perdiendo su planeta.

El grupo se miró y solo Batman tuvo la entereza de erguir la frente y tomar su comunicador.

-Robin. Señaló, tratando de despejar el nudo en su garganta.-Saca a los Titanes de aquí.

-Pero Batman….

-¡Es una orden! Escuchó el equipo gritar y nadie tuvo el aplomo de contradecirlo.

Robin cortó la comunicación. Bruce sabía que lo estaba odiando en esos momentos, pero era preferible salvar a unos cuantos a perecer innecesarios.

Él ya había hecho demasiado en esa tierra, ahora, les tocaba a ellos.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Alentó la amazona, obteniendo un leve asentimiento por parte del hombre murciélago.

-Solo esperemos que el chico salga a tiempo. Casi es…hora. Señaló Flash, mirando un Volcán a punto de erupcionar.

El equipo, que por muchos años había defendido la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal, miraba desaparecer el planeta sin esperanza alguna.

La que había sido su casa se desmoronaba y nadie, ni el mejor de ellos, podía hacer nada por salvarlo.

-Batman.

El baticomunicador emitió un sonido, el cual fue inmediatamente captado por el sabio hombre.

-Clark¿en dónde diablos estás?

El grupo se reunió en torno al millonario, esperando captar una vez más la voz de aquel que era un icono alrededor de la humanidad.

-Nave…irse…ahora…

La señal era nula, pero esas tres palabras claras los hicieron estremecer. A todos.

-¿En dónde te encuentras? Volvió a indagar Batman, sintiendo desesperación en el corazón.

-Eso no importa. Pareció sonreír el superhombre, conmocionando a los que por mucho tiempo habían sido sus amigos.

-Clark. Gimió Kara, acercándose a Batman.-Tienes que decirnos en dónde…

-Váyanse. Ordenó su poderosa voz.-Ahora. Hay una nave con coordenadas en mi fortaleza. Tienen que salvarse.

Eso ni siquiera le hizo gracia a Flash.

-No digas tonterías. Gruñó el pelirrojo.-Por si no te habías dado cuenta el mundo…

-Se acabará ahora y si no salen de aquí, ustedes también.

Bocas secas y gargantas que apenas si pasaban la escasa saliva.

Superman no podía hablar en serio.

-Clark. Trató de razonar la amazona, pero esta también fue detenida por el hombre de acero.

-Solo háganlo. Yo…me quedaré aquí.

Kara gimió y trató de decir algo, pero Batman se lo impidió.

-Gracias. Musitó con evidente dolor, cerrando toda posibilidad de comunicación.

Las miradas odiaron al millonario y él tuvo razones de sobra para odiarse así mismo. Pero las cosas estaban dichas y Superman, el de enorme corazón y sentimientos, lo había hecho todo por ellos.

-La humanidad está a salvo una vez más gracias a Superman. Ahora, es nuestro deber continuar protegiéndola.

Ellos tardaron en comprender pero lo hicieron, llorando algunos y maldiciendo otros a aquel que siempre prevenía lo impensable.

-¿Por qué se queda? Indagó la llorosa Supergirl, aquella que era consolada por Green Arrow.

Batman, quien comenzaba a caminar hacia el Jet de la Liga, se detuvo.

-Él siempre ha actuado de maneras misteriosas. Susurró, mirando el Volcán que ya no resistiría más.-Pero solo una razón, más poderosa que la humanidad o…nosotros, lo detendría en este mundo.

No dijo más¿para qué? Todo estaba dicho y si alguien no comprendía, era simplemente porque no conocían a Superman tan bien como él.

Una última mirada a ese planeta y la Liga de la Justicia se marchó con nudos en el corazón y un sentimiento de pérdida que iba más allá del común.

El hombre de acero tenía una debilidad más fuerte que la Kriptonita, y eso era lo que lo había detenido en esa masa de tiempo que era la Tierra.

Smallville

A pesar de lo que había sido ese mundo, ningún avance científico había evitado Jamás que los males mortales atacaran su cuerpo.

Él, el genio psicópata más grande del mundo, había adquirido en el último año una enfermedad que había terminado con lo que le restaba de sistema inmunológico.

Ni toda la tecnología, ni todo el capital del mundo le permitieron salvarse.

La codicia y las ganancias, sus pactos diabólicos y sus deseos de mal lo habían enviado poco a poco y directo a su tumba.

La liga de la maldad lo había dejado a su suerte. En cuanto esos parásitos se habían enterado del fin del planeta Tierra, habían volado hacia el espacio, en busca de algún otro planeta dónde regir.

Él, postrado casi en una maldita cama, los había visto partir sin ninguna clase remordimiento en la mirada, sin mirar atrás. Igual a las patéticas masas de maldad que él mismo se había encargado de forjar.

Si, era patético que él, el gran Lex Luthor estuviera muriendo, y la peor de las ironías, junto con el planeta que algún día había jurado Dominar.

Pero no haría nada, a pesar de que aun conservaba naves interestelares en su hangar y uno que otro último recurso bajo la manga.

No lo haría, porque para él ya todo había terminado.

Se puso de pie, mientras que esa vieja casona llevada desde Escocia pieza por pieza y solo porque su padre podía, se desmoronaba también con su existencia, con sus dolores y sobre todo con esas memorias que parecían tan lejanas.

Si esa casa hablara, seguramente tendría mucho que reclamarle y otras tantas cosas que decirle.

Ese pueblecito, perdido en el mapa y no más importante que otros pueblos más, había sido su santuario, su refugio. Un lugar al que obligado por su padre había entrado y que después, mucho tiempo después, había jurado nunca más volver.

Pero el hombre es devorador de sus palabras, por lo que al final de sus días y del mismo planeta, se encontraba de regreso. Esperando a que la maldita eternidad al fin hiciera acto de presencia.

Miró por la ventana y le sonrió al reflejo que lo observó.

Había logrado tanto y a la vez tan poco que no le alcanzó el sarcasmo para insultarse, mientras el cielo azul en antaño, se desmoronaba poco a poco frente a él.

-Dominaste a tantos, compraste a otros más¿para qué? Al final siempre solo. Siempre en soledad.

No recordaba ya si aquello había sido dicho por un poeta famoso, o era el producto de su incongruencia mental.

Lo que si sabía era que a pesar de todo lo que hubiera o no hecho en esa tierra, al final de nada servía porque el eco del alma era tan grande como lo era la soledad.

Ni Lana, ni ninguna otra de sus ex mujeres, estaba ahí con él.

Y a pesar de todo, al final, no se arrepentía de lo que había sido y hecho.

Él, había nacido en ese mundo para ser Grande, tal y como se lo dijera a la anciana adivina que décadas atrás había predecido su futuro.

La gloria, el poder, el dinero y el placer que este había podido dar, todo había sido suyo.

Ningún momento desperdiciado, todo acorde a su magnífica capacidad y sagacidad.

Todo había sido perfecto, con excepción de…

Lo miró atrás de su reflejo y ni siquiera hizo el intento de protegerse.

Había llegado, al fin, el último enfrentamiento y a pesar de que siempre se miró como el único y original vencedor, en ese momento las cosas cambiaron.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte que haces aquí. Murmuró, sabiendo que él lo escucharía.

El visitante ni siquiera se movió, dejó que la capa ondeara tras de si, como las banderas en las puertas de las casas Americanas.

-Tan engreído, tan malditamente superior. Habrías podido hacer lo que fuera con los humanos y sin embargo…

-Elegí protegerlos. Y si pudiera volverlo a hacer, lo haría de igual manera sin pensarlo.

Lex sonrió, con esa mueca sarcástica que el otro tan bien conocía.

-Maldito. Ojala jamás te hubiera conocido.

Y se giró, dejando que sus ojos grises fulguraran tanto como los relámpagos en el exterior.

Era odio, odio puro y a pesar de eso el visitante ni siquiera se amedrentó.

Contrario a todo, menos a lo que Lex conocía, el otro caminó hacia él, situándose a una distancia considerable dónde alzar la mano significaba tocarlo.

Se miraron, permitiendo que verde y gris volvieran a reconocerse.

Después de tantas luchas, después de tanto odio y venenosas palabras. Después de que el uno dependiera del otro para existir y dejar ambos nombres como una sola leyenda, solo posterior a ello pudieron respirar y mirarse con realidad.

Igual que aquella tarde, igual que cuando saliendo de su primera racha de suerte, Lex Luthor mirara desconcertado a un Clark Kent que acababa de salvarlo de ahogarse.

Y a partir de entonces siempre fue así.

Aunque la maldad, las mentiras, los kilómetros hubieran forjado muros infranqueables alrededor de los dos, siempre, por siempre se rescatarían porque ambos habían estado destinados desde el momento de nacer.

Clark depositó un arma sobre el roído escritorio que alguna vez había sido hermoso y sofisticado.

Un arma plateada que una vez, en el pasado, Lex había fabricado.

-Te dejaron. Murmuró el mayor, desviando la mirada hacia el arma.

Que él la llevara ahí, precisamente él, solo significaba una cosa.

-No, yo los dejé ir.

Lex sonrió. Eso nunca cambiaría.

-El buen Clark, el samaritano Clark. El Alien con corazón Humano. Eso nunca cambiará en ti¿verdad?

Y el superhombre, quien se dio el último lujo de reducirse a adolescente nuevamente, simplemente sonrió como lo hizo para Lex aquella primera vez.

-Siempre será así, Lex.

Cerró los ojos, acariciando ese nombre y ese tono.

Nunca era un dulce Lex, siempre era un enérgico LEX, que le hacía hervir la sangre con desprecio y desear matar al único de los obstáculos que nunca pudo aniquilar.

-Dios, eres patético¿lo sabías?

Clark apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos y rió. Rió como en el pasado cuando solo eran Lex y Clark, Clark y Lex. Dos amigos, dos jóvenes corazones, dos sentimientos que jamás corrieron adelante. Siempre atrás, siempre temerosos, siempre ansiosos y deseando más.

-No pude irme.

-No te lo pregunté.

-Ellos te abandonaron.

Ni siquiera preguntaría el cómo se había enterado de eso. No tenía caso.

-Nada que yo no hubiera hecho.

Era verdad y sin embargo, dolía.

-No pude abandonarte, en cuanto me enteré que…

-Y que pretendes. Se mofó, recobrando un poco de si mismo.-¿Tomarme entre tus brazos y salvarme? No lo permitiré.

Y Clark negó, escuchando el retumbar de la tierra.

-Eso ya no es posible. Por eso he traído esto. Señaló una vez más el arma, algo que derribó un poco más las defensas del Luthor.

-Será un placer tan grande el verte morir, una satisfacción tan grande que nunca nadie me lo venerará.

¿Sabes que tengo ahora el poder para hacer contigo lo que me plazca?

El superhombre asintió, empujando el revolver un poco más hacia él.

-Siempre lo has tenido y nunca lo has utilizado.

Buen golpe, sonrió el Luthor, sosteniéndose de una silla para evitar que el repentino temblor le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Se sentía cansado y muerto, pero esa última oportunidad jamás la dejaría pasar.

-Me mentiste. Indicó, mirándolo como el Lex que durante cinco años había sido hacía muchos años.

-Lo sé. Asintió Clark, mostrando arrepentimiento en sus facciones.

-Te creía cuando dijiste que eras mi amigo.

-Y lo fui, pero las circunstancias…Lana…tú ego…

-No fuimos hechos para ser nada más que enemigos, Clark. Tú el héroe, yo tú Némesis. La historia nos recordará siempre así. Nunca como nada más.

Le dolía, porque a pesar de las mil batallas que entre los dos habían existido, su corazón, esa parte que su padre y las codicias no llegaron a destrozar, imploraban por algo más. Algo que había muerto muchos años atrás en esa misma casa.

Aun podía verse. Ambos jóvenes, ambos enemigos, ambos comenzando una leyenda que jamás tendría fin.

Las mentiras, las traiciones, los deseos por saber más habían desviado sus caminos para jamás unirlos de la misma manera.

Lo que el hombre mismo separaba, ni siquiera Dios podía volver a unirlo.

Era, antinatural.

Y sin embargo ahí estaban, en el fin del mundo, hablando tan tranquila y serenamente como dos amigos que habían esperado ese momento.

Como dos amigos que jamás se habían separado y que se conocían tan bien como si mismos.

-Yo te habría dejado. Indicó Lex, enarcando una ceja y regresando a los ojos verdes.

-Yo sé que no. Sonrió Clark, dejando que su mano descansara sobre la de Lex, justo sobre el arma plateada.-Tú no puedes existir sin mi.

Maldito arrogante, quiso gritarle y sin embargo no lo hizo, porque era verdad.

-Como tú no puedes existir sin mí.

No lo negó, sino que asintió, aferrando más ese agarre que se había perdido hacía más de quince años.

Volvieron a sentirse, volvieron a tocarse sin necesidad de golpes o daños físicos. Volvieron a notar la calidez del otro y lo bien, lo endemoniadamente perfecto que se sentía estar al lado del otro.

Nunca nada había vuelto a ser igual tras ellos. Nada.

-Una bala de Kriptonita, otra normal. Un arma que terminará con los dos en cualquier momento. No la hice para mí.

-¿A caso para jugar a la Ruleta?

Lex rió. Si, había pensado eso en un principio pero al final…

-Jamás dejarás de ser el Lex que conocí. Nunca. Y a ese Lex no voy a abandonarlo.

-Maldito Romántico.

-Niégamelo entonces.

No pudo, sino que entrelazó sus dedos a los de Clark. Su Clark, porque Superman era su enemigo, la salvación de todos, el casi ser inmortal.

Y Clark no era ni de Lana, ni de Chloe ni mucho menos de Luisa Lane. Clark era suyo y siempre había sido así.

-¿Quién dispara primero? Cuestionó, sabiendo que la casa no soportaría más. La tierra estaba a minutos de estallar.

-No creo que eso importe mucho¿o si?

Lex negó, acariciando con el índice la palma cálida del hombre frente a él.

-No, eso no importa en realidad, de cualquier forma ambos vamos a morir aquí.

La tierra comenzó a abrirse y el cielo a caerse.

Clark por vez primera pensó en Kriptón y en lo irónico de las cosas.

Sus padres biológicos lo habían enviado ahí para salvarlo de la destrucción de su hogar, y sin embargo él, por segunda vez no escaparía.

Se quedaría ahí a esperar lo inevitable y a morir junto al ser amado.

La diferencia entre la primera vez y esa, era su elección y él había elegido quedarse junto a Lex. Como siempre, tal vez, debió de haber sido.

Lex sintió que estaba ahogándose. La maldita enfermedad y sin siquiera alejarse sintió los fuertes brazos de Clark atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

La calidez lo envolvió y por vez primera en tantos años, se permitió relajarse y saber que alguien amado lo protegía.

-Te quedaste por mí. Aseguró el Luthor, recibiendo una tierna caricia en su mejilla. Como aquella que el mismo hombre le había dado cuando niños.

-Y me quedaría mil veces si fuera debido.

Lex dejó al aire una lágrima, solo una, porque al momento siguiente sus labios estaban en los de Clark y nada, ni siquiera el estúpido planeta acabándose, le importó.

-Así es cómo deseo terminar. Susurró Superman al Lex evil que continuaba abrazándole.-Así es cómo deseo terminar, junto a ti y en tus manos.

Clark sonrió a su Lex y este, besando una vez más los labios que jamás nunca volvería a tomar, disparó.

El efecto fue casi inmediato.

El Lex malévolo en su interior sonrió. Superman había sido asesinado por sus manos, y a ese regocijante momento se reducía todo el dolor, sufrimiento y frustración de años.

Así debía ser. Él acabando con Superman. Nadie más podía tener ese privilegio.

Y a pesar de que el cuerpo aun cálido entre sus brazos, le indicaba el fin de una era, el Lex que siempre había estado ahí, oculto en su interior, abrazó a Clark.

-Así es cómo deseo terminar, junto a ti y en tus manos. Susurró al inerte cuerpo que tal vez en otra vida, en otro planeta y en condiciones distintas, le daría la felicidad que deseaba solo a su lado.

Disparó, mientras el planeta terminaba por consumirse.

Era el final definitivo de la leyenda.

**FIN **

No se, hasta yo tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Acabo de terminarlo y cielos, creo que la emoción es mucha.

Siempre he pensado en este fin: Uno en brazos de otros, porque simplemente uno sin el otro no existe y menos si hay tanta atracción entre los dos.

Ambos crean la leyenda y ambos al final son uno.

**KLF **


End file.
